mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Lord of the Rings (Map Game)
Map Mods SwankyJ (talk) 01:46, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Rules Each turn is 3 years. You can increase one of the following: Military, Economy, Infrastructure, Navy You can do one of the following: Expand, Attack, Influence, Buy You can do two of the following: Request One alliance, One NAP, One declaration of war. MORE TO COME Nations yellowEreborian Dwarves The Royal Tank (talk) purpleGoblins- blueGondor The Unchallenged Conqueror #FP (Talk to Me) yellowIron Hill Dwarves - [[User:Bfoxius|''Bow To Your Sensei.]] [[User talk:Bfoxius|''BOW TO YOUR SENSEI!!!]] greyIsengard Stephanus rex (talk) greenLorien Elves Ishmal1103 (talk) redMen of Arnor Willster22 (User talk:Willster22) pinkMen of Harad - Scarlet Outlaw blueMen of Rhun Rdv65 (talk) greenMirkwood Elves TheNoseKnight (talk) tealMithlond Elves SwankyJ (talk) redMordor: "''This is not your grave'' [[User talk:Monster Pumpkin|''but you are welcome in it.]]" greenRohan - Great Scraw, Son of Gotham brownWild Men - Krasnoyarsk (talk) orangeCorsairs of Umbar SuperGalaxys (talk) Capitals Ereborian Dwarves - Erebor Goblins - Mount Gundabad Gondor - Minas Tirith Iron Hill Dwarves - Fortress of the Iron Hills Isengard - Isengard Lorien Elves - Lothlorien Men of Arnor - Fornost Men of Harad - unknown Men of Rhun - unknown Mirkwood Elves - Elven Halls Mithlond Elves - Grey Havens Mordor - Barad-dur Rohan - Edoras/Helms Deep Wild Men - Tharbad Corsairs of Umbar - Umbar Alliances Men of the Light Gondor The Unchallenged Conqueror #FP (Talk to Me) Rohan Great Scraw, Son of Gotham Men of Arnor Willster22 (User talk:Willster22) 14:23, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Men of the Dark Men of Rhun Men of Harad Sauron's Alliance Mordor "[[User:Monster Pumpkin|''This is not your grave]] [[User talk:Monster Pumpkin|''but you are welcome in it.]]" Goblins Isengard Stephanus rex (talk) Dwarven Alliance Ereborian Dwarves The Royal Tank (talk) 03:05, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Iron Hill Dwarves [[User:Bfoxius|''Bow To Your Sensei.]] [[User talk:Bfoxius|''BOW TO YOUR SENSEI!!!]] Elven Houses Lorien Elves Ishmal1103 (talk) Mirkwood Elves TheNoseKnight (talk) 01:56, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Mithlond Elves SwankyJ (talk) 01:58, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Brotherhood Wild Men Corsairs of Umbar 2879 - The Third Age - '''BEGIN 5/5/14' Gimli, son of Gloin, is born. The King of Rohan, Folcwine begins to expand the army, and encourages the people to migrate to the capital: Edoras. Prince Legolas, of Mirkwood, and his party are attacked in the south near the abandoned city of Dol Guldur, proclaiming there is now life, and an army is encamped there, little is known at the moment. Trade routes from the Undying Lands increase the prosperity of the Elves of Mithlond The Elven Houses meet at the joint council of Rivendell, and discuss a the vote for a new high king. The contentestants are: Glorfindel of Mithlond, Tharunduil of Mirkwood, and Harandil of Lothlorien. Many currently favor Tharunduil. The Kingdom of Arnor continues to crumble, proclaiming independence from the Kingdom of Gondor, and becomes a dying kingdom, with orcs constantly invading and settling bases inside the land, aid is called from the Iron Hill Dwarves and the Elves of Mithlond. Hobbiton is overrun with Goblins, as Frodo and Bilbo Baggins flee to Rivendell. 90% of the Hobbit population is wiped out. Mithlond Elves are worried for the intrusion of the lands of Eriador. Osgiliath, the great port city of Gondor, see an increase in goods, doubling their economic growth. Minas Morgul undergoes a coup, during the chaos, Mordor Orcs enter the disorganized fort, seizing it from Gondor's grasp. Umbar declares war against Gondor. Category:Map Games